


Here We Come A Caroling

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Lily will have her way and James ropes the guys in.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Here We Come a Caroling Pt. 18/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, silly, fluff

Pairings: Marauders, Lily

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Eighteen of the Advent Challenge-> Lily convinces the boys to go caroling…oh boy…

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: Aaaaaaaaah! This is so late I’m sorry!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“You promised, James!”

 

Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked at each other and grinned as James stuttered around an explanation to Lily. “But honey! I sing like a rock and you know it’s cold out! I mean come on…it’s to a bunch of Muggles!”

 

“Those Muggles happen to be my neighborhood friends! James! Quit making up excuses!” Lily fumed as she glared at her boyfriend angrily, stomping her foot slightly in her anger.

 

James flinched and stepped back, nibbling on his lip. His eyes narrowed as he focused on his snickering friends and an idea came to his mind and he smirked. The three saw the smirk and swallowed as one, their smiles slipping as they knew that they were about to get into trouble as James looked at Lily. “Fine, I’ll go…only if Peter, Sirius, and Remus come with us,” he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest, grinning as the three watchers groaned.

 

Lily tapped her chin, and then beamed. “That is a wonderful idea! You guys wouldn’t mind, would you?” she asked sweetly as she turned to the sitting three, smiling winningly.

 

“Yea, guys…you wouldn’t mind, now would you?” James echoed her slowly, smirking as he received a trio of death glares before Sirius, Remus, and Peter nodded their sullen consent. Lily squealed happily and jumped up and down excitedly before she rushed off to grab some more songbooks. James felt himself melt at her enthusiasm and saw the same look in his friends’ eyes and knew that they would have agreed anyways.

 

They bundled up, since it was snowing and nippy outside, then headed out, meeting up with a couple other friends of Lily’s before heading towards Hogsmeade and Apparating to her neighborhood. Once there, Lily’s parents gave them large candles and lit them before they headed out into the snow. They went from house to house, singing (or with some of them, intoning in a monotone) carols. They arrived back at her house a little after dusk, laughing, rosy-cheeked, and relaxed as they talked over their success in cheering up plenty of people in the neighborhood. Hot chocolate was handed out readily to the chilled students before dinner was served.

 

Satisfied, the group of Gryffindors returned to Hogwarts, pleased at their success as well as thankful for the brief reprieve from the war. Sometimes, all it took was a song to take away the cares.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
